


For how long did you wait ?

by dudebo



Series: A path not taken [1]
Category: Gundam & Related Fandoms, Zeta Gundam
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Coercion, Come Eating, F/M, Intercrural Sex, Power Dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:42:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21692449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dudebo/pseuds/dudebo
Summary: This time, he came back to her.
Relationships: Char Aznable/Haman Karn
Series: A path not taken [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1563730
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	For how long did you wait ?

The room was as he remembered it. Wooden walls, a large bed, soft red carpet on the metal floor, a picture of his mother and father on the bedside. Did she preserve it just for this occasion ? That wouldn’t be very practical, but then, both of them had a sense for the dramatic.

She... Haman, his old ‘student’, his new master, hadn’t entered yet. Letting me stew in the nostalgic ambiance of my old room. She had learned well, he said to himself, but is it because I taught her ? Or is this just my arrogance that leads me to believe this?

He could remember, when they were both younger, how impossible to bridge the gap between them both would have seemed to her. Then he abandoned her and their cause. Now that he was back, and that she had taken his place, he couldn’t help but feel diminished. His pedestal was cracked.

The door opened and he turned. The master and her servants. All tall, pretty, powerful. They reminded him some idealized mirror of himself, of the image he used to project when he was a younger man. Of course Haman would keep people like that around her. I can see I made an impact, he almost said to her. It wasn’t necessary. She wasn’t a teenager anymore, she had self-awareness to spare. He’d need to be cautious.

She stepped into the room and stared at him, raising her head to meet his gaze. He could see how she was holding back her smile, how much she was savoring the anticipation. He did not waver.

The guards followed her, surrounding him just a bit too close for his liking. For a moment, he wondered if she planned having her guards do it in her place. Two to to hold his arms and head, one to part his legs, the fourth pushing in and out while she watched. Would this humiliation fulfill her more than simply taking what she felt she was owned ? Perhaps. He grinned.

She grinned back, satisfied, and ordered her guard to give him more personal space.

So, this was probably all on purpose. A show of power to make him sweat a little. Definitely a good student, he thought.

« I’m happy you’ve seen the error of your ways and rejoined your rightful masters. Now go take a shower, you smell like sweat, she said as casually as she could.

\- As her majesty orders, » he responded with the amused sarcasm of a man who served many dead masters. This wasn’t lost on her.

__

Even in the cramped bathroom, he could feel her gaze. Slowly, he undressed. He was still covered with all the grime of the recent battle.

He didn’t know why he was taking his time. To delay her obvious intentions toward him. To tease her, maybe. He didn’t want to make this easy for her.

Even as he stood under the hot water, he couldn’t make up his mind. Did he really want this ? He could have ran, fled even deeper into space to fight another day. Yet, here he was, grooming himself to lay down with a new master.

What was she going to do with him after she had her way with him, he asked himself. Amused, he pictured her pushing him out of an airlock, letting him drift away in space, forever staring at the stars. That would be a good death, he told himself, enthused by the callousness of his imaginary Haman.

But she probably won’t do that, he corrected. She will make me an adviser, give me some insignificant position under her, where she can control me. Maybe she’ll never let me get in a mobile suit again. Char Aznable is too precious an icon to risk in a battle, isn’t he ?

« I gave away my freedom and for what. » he whispered to himself, staring at the ceiling while the water was flowing down his face.

__

As he came out of the bathroom, the guards were gone and Haman was alone. He was wearing only a bathrobe, but she was still fully-clothed. She was keeping a stern face, but he could feel a certain sense of excitement coming off of her. She couldn’t hide that from him.

She walked to him and perched up her toes to stand taller than him. She was too close too him. It showed on his face. She liked that.

« So, what should I call you for now. Since you went through about four different names, I mean. »

He didn’t respond.

« How about, she said while twirling her fingers, Casval ! »

Her face lit up, which must have meant that he, in her opinion, had made a particularly amusing face. At least one of us is having fun with this, he thought.

« It’s your birth name, after all. And this is your birth country, a few degrees removed.

\- I haven’t used it since I was a boy.

\- It’s always good to go back and reflects on your roots. » she said while vaguely gesturing towards his family portrait.

She did that on purpose, he thought to himself. He would have brought it up, but now wasn’t the time for banter.

« Now go lie on the bed. » she said.

Slowly, he moved to the bed. It wasn’t that he didn’t want to to this. But, it wasn’t like he really did want to do this. It also wasn’t that he was afraid he wouldn’t be able to perform. He didn’t give a damn about her pleasure or his own. The matter held no weight to him. Yet, it held weight for Haman, and he’d have to bear it.

He sunk onto the deep pillows, in a not quite horizontal position. Prone, his arms splayed to his side, he waited for her to take action.

She advanced slowly, pacing her steps like some sort of predator. She crawled on top of him. It felt strange, having her smaller body above him. On a strictly physical level, he could be pushing her away, he could be preventing the assault. But that wasn’t the kind of power at play. This battle was played on a different kind of realm.

Haman moved down her hand to toy with his hair. It was obvious since the beginning that she wanted to make him squirm, but it wasn’t working. He mostly wanted to get on with it.

Still, he could appreciate the effort. He would have done it better, but she was giving it her all. He wondered if she’d appreciate the compliment.

She straddled him and started to open his robe. It was faint, but he could almost feel her vibrating from excitement. Silently, she started to touch his bare skin while he stood still against the pillows.

Without any shame, she groped his chest, rubbing her thumbs against his nipples. Still silent, she stared straight into his eyes, as if to say « I bet you wish you were the one doing that to me right now ». He groaned and fell deeper into the pillows. Something different was going through his mind.

Being touched, especially like that, was in all honesty a rare experience for him. Even casually, he’d rather avoid it. It had taken him time and a few awkward experiences to notice this wasn’t true of everyone. To justify this attitude, he told himself it was just an extension of his general dislike for other people. He simply wasn’t that kind of person. He was better and more evolved, wasn’t he?

But still, even if he hated his position, even if resented her for putting him in it, even if her hands were too cold, even if her intentions were perverted, these selfish touches were working. Maybe this uncomplicated, clear form of appreciation appealed to his ego. He could understand that.

Finally, he let out a whine. She smiled and pulled back.

« I’m going to take off my dress. Don’t watch »

Is this another show of control, he thought. Surely. All of this was about establishing control over him.

« Have it your way », he said, staring at the ceiling.

All he could hear was the sound of fabric falling on the floor. In the corner of his eye, he could see his father petrified eyes, watching the scene unfolding. Would he be proud of me, he wondered. Are fathers proud when you bring a girl into your room ? Wasn’t this a step on the path to manhood ?

Internally, he knew this was wrong, pointless. His father was dead. All was left was the ghost of his expectations. Less than nothing.

Suddenly, he felt a hand on his cock and turned his head to the only other real person in the room. Haman was sitting naked at his side, a smug smile on her face. They were both right where she wanted them to be, with him at the mercy of her will.

Quietly simmering in the feeling of powerlessness, he noticed the red stripped marks around her hips and breasts, left by too-tight clothing. Then, he looked at her feet and noticed the slight, painful swelling left by the heels she was always walking in. He couldn’t help but smirk. She didn’t notice. You’re flesh and blood like I am, he thought. More pathetic than me, forcing me to satisfy your animal impulses.

Her hand was warmer this time, working him up and down mercilessly.

He wondered if she had done it before. Giving someone the casting couch, tearing down their defenses with charm and authority, leaving them limp, malleable and submissive. He could see the experience in her face and in her hand.

He groaned and decided to chase these thoughts by focusing on the way her breasts bobbed and bounced when she grasped him harder and harder. Maybe this was the way it should go. Forget how he got here and focus on the now. If all she wanted was to rut against him, he could do that. He pictured himself standing up, grabbing her shoulders and just pushing into her...

Her eyes crossed his, only for a second. Or maybe this was different, more personal for her. A long repressed fantasy. Maybe she all she had ever wanted was an excuse, ever since she first met him.

He could use that.

« Haman. Please. Come closer, he whispered, feeling his knees getting weaker and weaker under her onslaught.

\- Oh? Are you getting cold ?, she whispered back.

\- Yes. And so are you. »

He could tell she was a little taken aback, but she was hiding it well. Delighted, she took her hand off and loomed towards him, placing her hands on each side of his head. Their eyes locked and, finally, she kissed him.

It was hungry, aggressive and he had no idea how to respond. It’s not like he had ever cared to get experience in that domain. The feeling was wet and fleshy, but she seemed to be enjoying herself thoroughly. She was pushing into his mouth like she was trying to devour him whole. He could only take it, a passive object to her passion.

She really waited a long time, he mused to himself.

He raised his hand and softly passed his fingers through her hair. Maybe that’s giving her too much, he wondered. This is still a battle, after all.

Finally, she pulled back, her face redder than before. He laughed at her.

« You know, in all the books I read, the kiss goes before all you did before. 

\- Casval. Shut up. » The message was clear.

She started kissing him again, pressing her body down against his, grabbing his hands and putting them on her back.

Her body was soft, softer than his. He didn’t know what he expected. One time, when he was fighting hand to hand with the AEUG, they didn’t have the time to put on their normal suits. One of his soldiers fell and died on him, guts trickling out. The weight on top of him right now reminded him of the weight of the corpse then. Of course Haman was alive and the soldier from before was dead, but the sensations, the feeling of thrill were still similar.

He passed his finger on her back, feeling each bump on her spine. He was taking his time, delaying his strike. Then his hands arrived on her ass and he grabbed, digging his nails in. She moaned into his mouth. Encouraged by her reaction, he slipped his hand between her legs, curled his fingers and started rubbing.

Haman was delighted. She was pushing against his hand and he could feel warm fluid spreading against his fingers. He could feel her frenzy as she was rocking back and forth faster and faster. Sitting back, he couldn’t help but feel a sense of personal pride over the control he held over her pleasure, over how obsessed with it she was. He wondered if he could make her come with only his hand.

That wasn’t to be.

Catching herself, she caught the hand between her legs and put it away. Still on her knees, she stood up and caught her breath, staring down at him.

He wondered what she was seeing. A defeated enemy. An old, inappropriate crush, now at her mercy. A potential partner in crime, maybe.

« Grab my waist », she ordered.

He complied and dug hard enough to feel her ribs. She grabbed his cock and positioned herself above it. Staring straight at him, she took a breath and dropped down.

The feeling was good and warm and brief. Before he had the time to appreciate it, she winced and pulled herself off him, leaving him in the cold. He propped himself, as if to protest, but she stopped him.

« Don’t be so greedy. I’ve gotten a better idea », she said in a slightly irritated tone.

She laid down the bed, idling. He knew better than to push her.

« Get on your knees », she said lazily. Almost against himself, he obeyed. His knees were starting to hurt.

She glanced between his legs. He was still hard, as hard as he could be in this situation. She smirked, satisfied.

« Come here and put your dick between my legs. 

\- Alright, he breathed.

\- You can’t come in me, but you can come on me. Now get to it. »

She raised her legs up to his face and he grabbed her ankles. He was now looking down at her, looming over her. Yet, he could still feel her pressure, even more than when she was looming over him in full dress. That’s still whats she wants, he mused. Mental dominance, even in a vulnerable physical position.

He pulled up her legs, lifting her butt and slipped his cock against the lips of her cunt. She nodded approvingly, stretching her shoulders and putting her arms back.

He could feel her throbbing against him. I might as well give her what she wants, he thought. End this now, get what I can get.

He started to rut against her. He didn’t have the opportunity to try to go slow. The friction was driving him, leading him. He could hear her, breathing faster and faster beneath him, moaning louder and louder. Maybe some of these were his. He couldn’t tell anymore. His vision was going white. Was this what was supposed to happen ? He couldn’t know.

Then it was over.

He’d blanked out for a second and collapsed on top of her, his face on her breasts. In his haze, he wondered if the softness that surrounded him was the same softness he felt when he was a toddler, cuddling against his mother’s chest. I probably shouldn’t dig into that, he though to himself.

She hadn’t noticed he’d lost consciousness. It seemed like she was ignoring him and catching her breath, her body spent and her legs still shaking slightly.

They stayed like this for a while, with him listening to her drumming heartbeats, the only thing breaking the dead silence of the room. He waited for her to say or do something, but she was just staring at the ceiling. Is it exhaustion, pain or regret, he wondered.

Still, she was doing nothing. He was getting bored, so he moved up to kiss her. He wanted to get a reaction out of her. She’d been infatuated with him for a long time after all,he told himself, she’d appreciate a romantic afterglow kiss.

« Get off me », she said, pushing him back. With the twisted expression she gave him, he thought she would sound disgusted. He would understand that, but she just sounded drained, both physically and emotionally.

Quietly, he snaked down her torso and saw the smears of his come on her stomach. Is this all this show comes to, he wondered.

Impulsively, he started to lick it. He couldn’t really justify to himself why he did this. Perhaps he wanted to surprise her, keep her on her toes, or show her how well she did putting him down.

Haman squirmed under his tongue, but she didn’t push him away. He wasn’t harshor forceful but delicate, considerate. Still lapping, he looked up at her face. She looked distraught.

Isn’t that what you wished, he wanted to tell her. Someone to kiss your boots, who would lick you clean ? I’m giving you what you want, won’t you take it ?

Haman looked exhausted in every way.

Finally, he pulled back and sit up on the bed.

«Did you have fun ? »

She rolled her head away.

« I guess. Yes. »

He laid down next to her and started to cuddle her.

« Are you disappointed ?

\- No. No, I’m not.

\- For how long did you wait ? »

She didn’t respond and folded her legs, curling into a ball. He smiled.

« Is there something I’m supposed to do ?

\- Char. Why are you like this. »

He said nothing. It’s not like he had an answer to give.


End file.
